Dough and batter dispensers used to accurately dispense a single charge of dough or batter are known in the prior art. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,494, one type of dough dispenser includes a dough hopper having a valve chamber at its lower end through which dough from the hopper is metered and expelled by a valve unit. A rod connected to the valve unit is used to displace the valve unit so that the dough trapped in the valve chamber is expelled.
Known dough dispensers such as that described above are typically used in the commercial food industry to produce large volumes of pancakes, cakes, doughnuts, etc. Unfortunately, the known dough dispensers have proven incapable of withstanding the constant and repetitive use required of them in these environments. For example, the dough hopper will eventually become dented, bent or otherwise misshapen under constant use. As a result, the rod and valve unit of the dough dispenser are forced out of alignment. In some cases, the valve unit and rod become jammed so completely that the dough dispenser is no longer capable of discharging dough or is so impaired that dough leaks from the hopper. In a commercial environment where a large volume of food is produced, significant leakage can amount to a direct loss in productivity and profits. Further, leakage may also result in a messy, unsanitary food preparation environment.
Problems with alignment and leakage aside, the known dough dispensers are only capable of expelling one charge of dough at a time. This limits the type and number of uses for which the dough dispenser may be employed commercially.
Accordingly, there is a need for a durable dough dispensing device that can be used in the commercial food industry, wherein the dispensing device will accurately and efficiently dispense multiple charges of dough with minimal waste.